Harry Potter y el Misterio de la Parodia
by PerlaNegra
Summary: La peor parodia de una película que se suponía no era una parodia pero... por Dios, que me maten si no lo parecía. Contiene SLASH de varias parejas, principalmente Harry/Draco, y un montón de insanidades también.


No estaba muy convencida de colocar esto aquí porque no es un fic a toda regla, pero he cedido a la tentación porque parece que a mis lectores de otros sitios les ha gustado mucho (espero que a los de ff net también xD). Si consigo arrancarle una sonrisa al menos a un fan que, como yo, se haya sentido morir de pena ajena en la función de HP 6, me daré por satisfecha. ^^

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Misterio de cómo no clasificaron a "eso" como una Parodia**

**Público:** (Después de media hora de comerciales, infomerciales y trailers de otras películas peores que HP –porque sí, señoras y señores. Esas películas existen. ¿Quién no miró un trailer de una adolescente patética de 18 años recién cumplidos revolcándose en el lodo al anochecer en medio del bosque después de ser abandonada por su novio-vampiro y que luego es atacada por un taxista negro de NY de ojos rojos y con rastas–a quien sólo le faltaba el gorrito de tejido con los colores de la bandera de Jamaica- y salvada por un musculoso joven desconocido y descamisado que se convierte en lobo??? —, bueno, como decía más arriba, después de chutarse todos esos comerciales, los del público observan por fin el logo de la WB flotando en el aire en medio de un montón de nubecitas grises que anuncian lluvia (o una mala película, según sea el caso). Y el público sabe que la peli de HP ya está a punto de comenzar porque desde HP 3 y Cuarón, las películas todas de HP comienzan así, con el logo de la WB rodeado de nubecitas).

**Sector Femenino del Público:** Lección aprendida del día de hoy: Un clavo saca a otro clavo, o mejor dicho: Un hombre lobo sexy y descamisado saca a un vampiro irresponsable y que se cree muy vivo del corazón de toda chica bella. Sabias palabras dichas por la autora de "Crepúsculo".

**Pero dejemos las lecciones de sabiduría para otro día, la película está comenzando…**

**Muggles inocentes mirando por la ventana desde una oficina de Londres:** Wow, oigan, vengan todos a ver. ¡Está nublado! ¡PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER!! ¿A que eso está a la mar de raro en Londres, verdad?

**Otros muggles todavía más inocentes -porque los turistas son más inocentes que los oficinistas, eso cualquiera lo sabe** (caminando por el Puente-de-Londres-que-se-va-a-Caer): ¡La-la-la-tra-lá! A nosotros no nos sorprende que esté nubladito en Londres, ni que la nube tenga la cara de Obama con la boca abierta. Después de todo, somos norteamericanos. Es un efecto especial como los fuegos artificiales de Disneyland, ¿verdad?

**Cosa negra 1 volando por el aire:** Nosotros una vez leímos un libro de magia donde decían que los magos podíamos Aparecernos sin necesidad de usar nubes voladoras al estilo Gokú.

**Cosa negra 2 volando por el aire:** Sí. Y no se hacía distinción alguna. Nada de que los malos somos negritos y los buenos, blanquitos. ¡La verdadera Desaparición no distingue raza ni color!

**Cosa negra 3 volando por el aire:** Pero la nube de Gokú también era una racista… Acuérdate Bella, que tú quisiste subirte y te caíste porque dizque ya estabas muy grandecita y habías jugado a los doctores con tu primo Sirius…

**Cosa negra 4 volando por el aire:** (que se presume es la aludida): ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Y lo maté porque por su culpa con Gokú no pude volar! … Mmm (Se hace una nota mental: Matar a la nube voladora de Gokú en cuanto Voldemort le conceda un par de días feriados, pero antes, asegurarse de que no tenga un ahijado lunático que quiera venganza después. Un ahijado de la nube, no de Gokú).

**Las cuatro cosas negras** (estrellándose contra una pared de ladrillos que antes estaba en el patio de El Caldero Chorreante pero que ahora a Yates le dio la gana que diera a la calle, explotando como kamikazes contra una tienda de lo que parece el Callejón Diagon y secuestrando a alguien).

**Público que leyó los libros:** ¡Se llevan a Ollivander!!! Oh, y ahora, ¿quién les hará las varitas?

**Público normal:** ¿Oli-quién????? ¿Varitas??? ¿Dónde?

**Las cuatro cosas negras volando** (y cantando): El puente de Londres se va a caer, va a caer, va a caer…

**Muggles mega-inocentes que no merecían morir** (y como no merecían morir, el director les da permiso de correr antes de que el puente caiga, haciendo que los cosos negros queden como tontos porque no pudieron hacer que el puente cayera más rápido y les permitieron salvarse): ¡Y se ha caído!

*

Alguna estación perdida del metro de Londres donde el tonto de Harry Potter (a palabras suyas) lee un periódico mágico sin que le importe estar rodeado de muggles. La autora de esta tonta parodia concuerda en que el chico sí es muy tonto, pues, ¿a qué mago se le ocurriría permitir que los muggles miren fotos mágicas que se mueven?? A no ser que lo considere un excelente medio para ligar con una guapa camarera, quien cree que un chico tonto que lee un periódico que la hace sentir loca, es interesante… Si ese es el caso, me retracto y grito: GO, Potter, GO!!!!

**Harry** (mirándose en el periódico lo guapo que es): Bueno, no sé qué hago en una estación del metro de Londres cuando se supone que yo vivo en Surrey, el cual es un lugar medio agreste y tendría que haber abordado al menos un par de trenes antes de llegar a una estación subterránea de la ciudad como en la que me encuentro… Pero Yates dijo que este tipo de lugar era muy _chic_ para leer El Profeta, no tener cara de gay y poder ligar con chicas, ¡Y hay que reconocer que si Yates sabe algo, es de chicos ligando con chicas (aunque no sepa de más)!!

**Público (leyendo los encabezados del periódico):** ¿Por qué en el Profeta dice que buscan cuerpos bajo el agua si nadie se cayó del puente porque los cosos negros son medio lentos y no alcanzaron a matar a nadie porque están en época de crisis y se ahorran los avadas en pro de la industria acerera que construirá puentes nuevos más resistentes y durables???? ¿POR QUÉ???

**Yates:** Porque es una película clasificación B y no me dejaron filmar cuerpos mutilados y sangrantes cayendo entre los fierros retorcidos del puente.

**Público:** Ah.

**Yates:** Pero en cambio, me dejaron hacer un montón de escenas porno y de doble sentido, como esa donde Ron le pregunta a Harry si ya lo hizo con Gi…

**Público:** SHHHHH!!!! Por favor!!! Eso da náuseas!

**Camarera guapa y, de seguro, ciega (acercándose a la mesa del tonto):** ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

**Público:** ¡Ese tonto que lee el periódico en una estación perdida de Londres en vez de estar a salvo con los Dursley y permitirnos ver la escena donde Dumbledore les pone las tazas de té en la cabeza!!

**Camarera:** Ah, ya.

**El tonto de Harry Potter:** Harry Potter es un tonto que. ..

**Público y Camarera:** ¡Ya nos ha quedado claro, muchas gracias!!!

**Harry** (quien, misteriosamente y como dijo Snape, posee poderes que nadie sueña con tener, de repente gira la cabeza porque sabe con exactitud dónde y cuándo se va a aparecer Dumbledore. Lo ve parado allá afuera del restaurante. Se despide de la camarera): Ehh… creo que me llaman allá afuera. Es mi abuelo, que se olvidó de ponerse pantalones. Porque eso largote que trae no son túnicas de mago, no señor. Son faldas. Ya ves que JK dijo que era gay y eso… pero lo bueno es que todos en Londres somos requeté-guays y a nadie le extraña.

**Camarera:** Ok. Anda con Merlín, tontuelo…

**Yates:** ¡Nada de Merlín, que eres muggle!

**Camarera:** ¡Pero si yo hice casting para hacer el papel de Angelina!... En fin, como te decía, anda con Dios y salgo a las once, hora que parece estar muy lejana pero que se cumplirá en cuanto tú logres cruzar esas vías y llegues allá al frente con el anciano sin pantalones.

**Harry** (se huele el aliento y en serio, mejor se va. Se hace una nota mental: comprar dentífrico en vez de gastarse el dinero en El Profeta).

*

**Harry** (llegando junto a Dumbledore): ¿No le dijo Yates que esto es una comedia romántica? ¿Sabe que ha arruinado la primera escena donde yo explotaría mis dotes como actor po… po-pobre romántico?

**Dumbledore:** ¿No es lindo? Tú vagas por el metro de Londres a media noche, yo me desaparezco delante de los muggles y fíjate como a nadie le importa. ¿A que es guay ser influyente, verdad, Harry?

**Público:** Si en verdad Yates esperaba que nos tragáramos que una mulata tan bonita saldría con Harry…

**Yates:** ¿Gustan un caramelo del limón?

*

Harry y Dumbledore llegan a un pueblo oscuro y misterioso, donde sí parece que son las once de la noche. Caminan un poco y entre ellos sostienen la más aburrida e imbécil de todas las conversaciones imbéciles y aburridas de toda la película y que, tal vez, en algún sueño húmedo, Yates creyó que sería divertida. Ohhh, David Heyman, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

**Harry:** ¿Qué hacemos aquí reclutando a un sillón azul como profesor de Hogwarts, señor? (De repente, Harry piensa en OTRO sillón azul y sufre un paro que NO es cardiaco. Pero, esa, señores, es otra historia).

**Dumbledore:** Por favor, Harry… ¿en serio creías que Yates te permitiría tener una cita con una mulata ardiente cuando puedes estar en La Madriguera reencontrándote con tu tierno y adorable complejo de Edipo? Recuerda que esta peli es para adolescentes hormonales. (Le enseña a Harry una página de la revista de patrones de tejido): ¿Qué te parece esta chambrita para Albus Severus, Harry? ¿Y esta para Lily Luna? ¿O que tal esta bufanda para James Sirius?... Eh, ¿Y qué te parece si mejor te mando por correo un libro de nombres para niños? Aww, olvidé que yo muero en esta película… Lástima. (Se hace una nota mental: Dejar una carta para Albus Severus eximiéndose de toda culpa por su horrendo futuro nombre y jurándole que él no tuvo nada qué ver).

**Público:** ¿Y por qué Dumbledore y Harry si se aparecen como magos normales y no hacen cosos voladores –blancos o negros, según sea el grado de maldad/bondad— como los demás???

**Nube Voladora de Gokú oculta entre el público para que Bellatrix no la vea:** Pues porque la nubecita de esos dos sería de colores. ¿A que se vería bonito, no?

*

Harry llegando a una misteriosa casa que presume ser La Madriguera.

**Público:** Cada película ponen a La Madriguera en una región más fea… ¿Será que Ottery St. Catchpole, en Devon, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, está en decadencia???? ¿Será una señal de que es el fin del mundo???

Sigue una serie de raras escenas sin sentido que hacen correr a varias personas del público creyendo que, en efecto, es el fin del mundo, como Harry automáticamente prendido de una extrañamente dulce Ginny, cuando un par de horas antes estuvo a punto de ligarse a una ardiente mulata, o como una Hermione misteriosamente hospedada en la casa de los Weasley sin que nadie se entere jamás qué diablos hace ella ahí. Tampoco nadie se entera qué es lo que Harry hace con los Weasley (ni siquiera él mismo), y todo porque Dumbledore tenía mucha prisa por irse a escribir su testamento y a tejer las chambritas para los futuros hijos de nombres feos que su pupilo va a tener y se olvidó de explicar para qué demonios llevó a Harry a semejante lugar de locos.

Así que el público no se extraña (ni Harry, y mucho menos Hermione –porque ya había ido a la Biblioteca a investigarlo mucho antes de que TÚ te lo preguntaras, Mjuaaaa)… Mmm, como iba diciendo, nadie se extraña cuando, en la siguiente escena, media población estudiantil de Hogwarts se reune en una tienda de horrores que parece ser la única con vida en el callejón Diagon (es que los demás propietarios les tuvieron miedo y huyeron. Una vez miraron una película donde salían juguetes así que en la madrugada mataban a sus dueños y era mejor prevenir). Y mucho menos se extraña nadie cuando el trío se mete a la tienda kamikazeada anteriormente -nadie sabe para qué, para variar- y, OH-SUERTE, miran a Draco y a su madre escabulléndose DISCRETAMENTE por un oscuro callejón.

Siguen pasando cosas raras que nadie, ni Yates, entienden, como el trío subiéndose a los techos y Draco acariciando lascivamente a un armario, pero el público espera pacientemente a ver si algo de eso se resuelve pronto.

**Hermione** (señalando la ventana que se cierra con Draco adentro rodeado de adultos raros): Yo una vez vi una película porno donde salía una orgía que comenzaba igual…

**Ron **(se le ponen rojas las orejas) ¡Hermione!

**Harry:** Menos mal que a mí solo me tocó tejer con Dumbledore y no estar en orgías con o sin armarios y adultos raros…

**Ron:** ¡HARRY!

**Hermione:** ¡RONALD! ¡Cómo si tú no fueras a besuquearte con la rara del moño en la cabeza, que al igual que Romilda Vane, será la primera vez que aparezca en la saga a pesar de que se supone que ha estado con nosotros durante seis años!

**Ron **(pensativo): ¿Será una Mary Sue?

*

La siguiente escena es en el expreso de Hogwarts, que, por alguna razón misteriosa, desde la peli de Cuarón hace un ruido muy raro cuando la cámara lo toma (algo así como el silbato del tren pero en terror-movie!mode) y ya no toca más aquella musiquita bonita e inocentona que solía ponerle Columbus.

**Cuarón:** Sí, claro, todo me imitan pero bien que no me invitan…

**Harry:** Malfoy planea algo bla-bla-bla- Rito de iniciación, bla-bla-bla

**Público que leyó los libros:** ¿RITO DE INICIACIÓN??? ¿Desde cuándo el jodido Borgin y Bocomo-se-llame es lugar para poner la marca tenebrosa??? Y además, esa sólo la pone VOLDEMORT!! ¡Y Voldemort NO SALE en esta película!!!

**Bellatrix:** ¿NO SALE???? (Corre con Yates a pedirle aumento de sueldo porque eso no se estipulaba en el contrato)

**Público que no leyó los libros:** Ahhh, y nosotros que creíamos que ese rito de iniciación de Draco había sido una orgía para un tipo de club o algo así.

**Hermione:** Sí. Es que, como le dije a Harry, yo una vez vi una película así. Y no, Ron, no recuerdo como se llama ni la tengo en DVD, así que deja de molestar…

**Harry** (indignado porque él también quería ver esa película, sale cargando DISCRETAMENTE –es que tomó clases de discreción con los Malfoy— su capa de invisibilidad, aunque sólo los que leyeron el libro se enteran de qué se trata. Para los que no leyeron los libros, es sólo un coso negro, pero no es de ésos de los que vuelan y tiran puentes, eso sí).

**Slashers en la sala:** ¡¡¡YAY, primera escena Drarry a la vista!!!

**Harry** (entrando al vagón de los Slytherins que por cuestiones de racismo escolar no tiene cabinas privadas como los otros vagones de las otras casas. Saca una piedrita negrita que casi nadie sabe qué es, y menos los que no leyeron los libros. Poca gente se entera una mierda de qué se trata o qué pasó cuando el vagón queda todo a oscuras llenito de humo y hollín).

**Draco:** ¡YO SÍ SÉ QUÉ PASÓ!!! ¡Potter, qué poco original eres!! ¡Me robaste la idea, voy a acusarte con los de PLAP! (Se pone triste) ¿Y ahora qué voy a usar para salir del Salón de los Menesteres sin que me vean?

**Yates:** No te preocupes, Draco. Como eliminé la batalla de Hogwarts, eso no será necesario. Pero los polvitos negros brasileños eran una idea muy guay como para no usarla, por eso se los di a Potter.

**Público de Perú: **¡SON PERUANOS, no brasileños, so burro!!!!

**Slytherins:** ¡ARGHHHH, nuestros ojos!!!! ¡Crabbe, te dijimos que no te bajaras el pantalón, nos has dejado ciegos a todos!!!!

**Blaise:** ¡Draco!!! ¡A ver si controlas mejor a tus mascotas!

**Slytherin bonita y madura que por una extraña razón no es Pansy:** ¡Draco, ven a mí!!!! ¡Ahora es cuando, papacito!

**Blaise:** ¡Noooo, deja, bruja, yo lo vi primero!

**Todos los Slytherins** (peleándose por Draco): ¡MÍO!

**Draco:** Noooo, suéltenme, que ya tuve suficientes orgías en el Callejón Knockturn y aún no me puedo sentar bien!!

**Público:** ¿Ehhhhh?

**Harry:** ¿Ehhhhh?

**Crabbe** (bajándose los pantalones de nuevo): Awww. Y yo que creía que sería su primera vez.

**Yates: **Bueno, como Hermione vio una película así, pues pensé que era buena idea "homenajearla" un poquito, y pues…

**Ron:** ¡Exijo saber el nombre de esa cinta!

**Hermione** (pegándole con un libro –que no es "Historia de Hogwarts"— en la espalda): ¡Compórtate, Ronald, o Draco te echará a Crabbe sin pantalones!

La luz regresa al vagón y los Slytherins, decepcionados, dejan a Draco en paz y regresan a su lugar (porque, que se sepa, los Slytherins son muy decentes y no les gusta hacer cositas a la luz pública). Draco no toma asiento porque… eh, bueno, ya podrán imaginarse porqué.

Entonces, cuando llegan a destino, un Guapo-y-atormentado!Draco causa enormes simpatías entre el público mientras que un tonto-y-avergonzado!Harry da pena ajena cuando el primero lo petrifica y lo golpea. Amablemente y demostrando que es todo un caballerito nacido en buena cuna, Draco le desea un buen viaje a Harry y hasta lo arropa para que no pase frío en su regreso a la ciudad de la eterna neblina.

Y cuando todo parece indicar que Harry regresará a Londres a ver a su mulata ardiente (él no se queja mucho, hay que aclarar), llega Súper Luna con sus Lentes Súper Mágicos que le permiten ver más allá de lo evidente (¡chúpate esa, Leon-O!!!), y pasándose por el Arco del Triunfo el canon de que la capa de invisibilidad es una reliquia de la muerte, Luna salva a Harry, quitándole, de paso, diálogos y acción a la buena e incomprendida (especialmente por las slashers Sirius/Remus) Tonks.

**Tonks:** Y también me han quitado la demostración de que amo locamente a Remus con un lindo patronus en forma de lobito que el tontito de Harry pensó que era un perrito…

**Harry:** Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que se parezcan. Después de todo, así a cuatro patas todos se ven iguales.

**Draco** (a lo lejos): ¡Ya quisieras saber cómo me veo yo, Potter! ¡Te aseguro que no me volverías a confundir jamás!

**Harry **(gritando hacia donde viene la voz de Draco): ¡Cuando quieras, Malfoy!!

**Slashers** (sufriendo ataques al por mayor).

**Paramédicos:** (No se dan abasto para revivir slashers moribundas)

**Harry** (Dándose cuenta de repente lo que está ocurriendo): Ehhh, bueno, volviendo al tema de la confusión… ¡nadie puede negar que yo admití al principio que Harry Potter era un tonto, ¿no? Porque, además, ¿De qué otra forma uno se explicaría que yo hubiera preferido irme con Dumbledore en vez de con la ardiente!camarera de misterioso restaurant de misteriosa estación del metro de Londres? ¿Ehhhh?

**Tonks:** Ahhh, ¿fue por tonto? Y yo que creía que era porque también a ti te gustaba tejer chambritas como a Dumbledore…

*

Harry, Luna y Crabbe (que se quedó atrás porque no podía cerrarse los pantalones) llegan a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde son detenidos por la policía Mágica (aka Aurores).

**Flitwick **(que además de profe de Encantamientos, director de Orquesta y bufón, también es el portero del castillo en busca de una mejor paga, detiene a los chicos cuando entran a los terrenos)**:** Quiero ver sus credenciales, Lovegood, Potter y Crabbe.

Crabbe se baja los pantalones y enseña sus credenciales. Flitwick se queda incapacitado por el resto de la película y le dice a todo el mundo que necesita ensayar más al coro cuando lo que en verdad sucede es que se cita con Crabbe en la sala de Música. Pero bueno, Crabbe tiene que aprobar Encantamientos de alguna manera, ¿o, no? Porque claro, es muy fácil juzgar cuando sabes hacer Opungos y lanzarlos contra tu novio, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿qué tal cuando eres un inútil como Crabbe?

**Crabbe:** Mejor no me defiendas tanto, por favor.

**Público** (llorando y dándole palmaditas a Crabbe en la espalda): ¡Cierto, Crabbe, cierto! Tienes derecho a hacer tu mejor esfuerzo o a… bueno, demostrar tus "dones".

**Harry** (rascándose la cabeza): No entiendo nada. Yo tampoco sé hacer Opungos y no necesito bajarme los pantalones.

**Luna:** Pero tejes chambritas con Dumbledore, ¿no, Harry? Por cierto, yo una vez vi una película porno así, donde un chico usaba un bastón como ese que lleva Draco para…

**Yates:** ¿Ehhhhh? ¡Por favor, Lovegood, cállate, que Ron no te oiga!

**Flitwick** (antes de irse tras Crabbe, cierra la verja y le coloca un escudo de protección al más puro estilo la Estrella de la Muerte): Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que Darth Vader y Dumbledore hayan entrado a un intercambio de armamento y esto haya sido lo único que nos tocó a nosotros…

**Draco:** ¡Bonita cara, Potter!

**Harry** (sonriendo): ¿Te gusta? A que me veo más macho así, ¿verdad?

**Slashers en la sala:** AWWWW. DRARRY IS SOOOOO CANOOOOON!!!

**Snape:** Bonito bastón, Malfoy.

**Slashers:** AHHHH, QUE TAMBIÉN HAY SNACO, YAAAYYYY!!!!

**Harry:** ¡Hey, momentito, Snape, que yo lo vi primero!

**Snape:** Sí, Potter, pero yo soy el Misterio de esta película, así que yo protejo a Draco sin que ustedes sepan si lo hago por lealtad, por traición o porque me gustan los bastones y sus dueños rubios…

**Harry:** Ahhh, cierto. Bueno, supongo que no me vendrá mal compartir un poco de _estelarismo _con alguien, para variar.

**Hermione** (apareciendo de nadie sabe dónde con un diccionario en la mano): No se dice así, Harry, se dice "protagonismo".

**Draco:** Uy, adoro a los innovadores. ¿Has pensado en postular tu palabra en la Real Academia, Potter?

**Snape** (cogiendo a Draco de las mangas de su traje negro sirve-para-toda-ocasión): ¿Con que te gusta lo nuevo, no, Draco? Ahora ya voy yo a enseñarte un hechicito nuevecito, ya verás…

**Draco** (aterrorizado): ¿El Sectumsempra?

**Snape:** No. El Lubric…

**Yates:** ¡NOOOO, que esta película es para adolescentes y para niños que se han colado sin permiso!

**Público** (especialmente las slashers): Ahhhhh… Apenas que se estaba poniendo buena la película. Porque una vez, vimos una porno así…

**Harry** (suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore, donde se nota su silueta tejiendo chambritas): Sí, esas cosas decepcionantes suelen pasar con frecuencia por estos rumbos. Pero lo que se hace por el bien mayor, tarde o temprano tendrá su recompensa.

**Grindelwald** (Bien, PERO bien FAR AWAY -a lo lejos, pues-): ¡JA! Créetelo, Potter…

**Harry** (recordando algo de repente y corriendo hacia Snape): ¡Un momento! Usted no debería estar aquí, todavía no han parodiado la escena en Spinner's End donde mi suegra, quiero decir, Narcissa y usted hacen el juramento chistoso ése con las manos y las lucecitas y...

**Snape **(sonriendo de manera muy parecida a un tal Alan Rickman): Es que esa escena fue tan buena, que la autora de este bodrio de parodia no encontró motivos para ridiculizarla, Potter. Ahora, si me permites… (Se va arrastrando a Draco con él).

**Draco** (estirando las manos hacia Harry): NOOOOOO.

**Harry** (los mira marcharse como el tonto bueno para nada que es): Pues sólo que sea por eso… (se gira hacia Hermione que aparece —otra vez— quien sabe de dónde) Y ahora que los personajes interesantes de esta película se han ido de aquí, ¿qué sigue?

**Hermione** (Sacando el libreto porque, al igual que "La Historia de Hogwarts", ella es la única que lo ha leído): Sigue la típica escena en el Gran Comedor donde, como siempre, llegas tarde y no alcanzas a cenar. Y luego, palabras inútiles de Dumbledore, que nos cuenta a todos la historia de Tom Riddle sin que venga al puto caso. A continuación, tomas muy hermosas y muy bien logradas de un deprimido Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Tú, mirándolo insistentemente… Mmmm… Y luego Tom Felton se pregunta por qué escriben Slash.

**Harry** (con los ojos desorbitados y moviendo los dedos compulsivamente como si estuviese tejiendo): SÍIIII, es una pena que a JK ni a Kloves se les ocurriera escribir cosas así como eso que dices.

**Hermione:** No desesperes, Harry. Recuerda que no estás solo y que para superar tu idiotez, JK puso a tu disposición mi cerebro y la idiotez aún mayor de Ron. Tengo que informarte que he investigado en… No, Ron, no fue en la biblioteca, sino en Internet… Como decía, estuve investigando y descubrí que, para tu buena suerte, en esta peli aparece al fin Romilda Vane, que, aún sin ser una Mary Sue y al igual que Lavender, es vista por primera vez en esta parte de la historia como si recién hubiera llegado a Hogwarts. Lo bueno de ella es que está considerada como la Diosa del Drarry, ¿puedes creerlo? Podrás pedirle el favor de que te ayude con Draco, sobre todo porque por su culpa casi se muere Ron.

**Harry** (comenzando a caminar junto con Hermione, mientras que unos cosos negros llegan volando y se estrellan contra el muro de energía colocado a los alrededores del castillo): ¿Qué fue eso? (Se gira a ver, pero como está oscuro y él es miope y tonto, no ve nada de nada).

**Los Cosos negros:** Auch. Primero el color negro y ahora esto. Debería considerarse discriminación. (Se van directo a Derechos Humanos a levantar su justa denuncia contra JK, Yates y la demente autora de esta parodia).

*

* * *

¿Continuará? ¿Podrá Harry recuperar el estelarismo que Snape le ha arrebatado y con él la atención y repudio de Draco Malfoy? La verdad, Harry espera y confía en que no. Con Yates ya ha tejido más que suficientes chambritas como para vestir toda una generación de magos y brujas con nombres raros, por lo que no necesita de mis parodias para nada. Él prefiere que todo se quede como está, jaja, así que creo que le daré gusto.

Naah, la verdad es que sí voy a continuar, porque, como les decía arriba, a mucha gente le ha gustado y me han pedido que haga la parodia de toda la película... Así que esperen pronto la continuación xD

Muchísimas gracias por leer mis locuras, un beso para todos!

**Sobre Romilda Vane y porqué se considera la Diosa del Drarry:** Leer mi traducción "Malfoy es un estúpido pendejo" y los fics Drarrys de **Vampisandi** (la encuentran en mis favoritos): "Romilda Vane es una Santa" y "Su nombre es Mary S." De ella, lean también a "El Sirenito" si quieren seguir riéndose. Es un fic genial xD


End file.
